San's Problem: After The Wedding
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: <html><head></head>This is the Sequel to San's Problems, it's been three months and after the wedding Quinn does something that has a dangerous ripple effect. Referance to Gh, Leverage and PLL will be in this story. Santana's new hatred for Brenda Barrett and another marriage in the works with Quinn might coming for it.</html>
1. Dani and Rachel in bed

_San's Problems: After the Wedding_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part One_

_**Author's Notes: This takes place a few months after the wedding in San's Problems there will be references to GH, Leverage and a little Pretty Little Liars. **_

_Rachel woke up in her bed as she had a week full of shows and took a short breath then turned to see Dani had already woken up. _

_"Hey babe." Dani said and Rachel looked at her while holding her hand then exchanged a warm passionate kiss. Rachel as made it a point to kiss the scar around her eye, the injury which almost made her lose sight in that eye. _

_"I couldn't sleep." Dani told Rachel and the Diva asked if it was because she had nightmares. "Yeah it is." Dani told the diva and a Rae couldn't believe it three months since the happiest day of Santana life where Quinn tried to ruin it by professing her love of Rachel. Santana went after her, it broke into a fight and it was one-sided since the blonde knew how to fight but Santana got a series of great shots. _

_When Santana duck, Quinn punch Dani who smash the left side of her face around her eye on a Wine class and had to be rush to the hospital._

_Rachel missed a show because of this emergency and thanks to Dani being insure the hospital bill wasn't awful. Quinn showed great remorse over what happened and got the biggest lecture from her father Elliot. _

_The scar was still there and Dani's relationship with Rachel was a little strain because Dani who wasn't a very vain person but couldn't stand people staring at her. Rachel has been the one person who made her still feel normal but sometimes people couldn't help it. _

_"i was thinking for Halloween that I get a eye patch and become a lady pirate." Dani told Rachel and the Diva laughed, "Were you want me to dress as Elizabeth Swan or just some wrench?" Dani thought about that for a minute and Rachel knew that's her mind went straight to the gutter. "Babe!" Rachel said and they had a tickle fight._


	2. Scar and Cruella

_San's Problems: After the Wedding_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Two_

_Rachel did her warmups and Dani fixed breakfast as Kurt saw she wake up._

_"Good morning." Dani said and Kurt greeted his best friend's girlfriend. _

_"Should I be a pirate for Halloween?" Dani asked and Kurt paused then said, "You could be the pirate like Orlando Bloom because he had a lot less hair around his chin. I have to say Dani, I admire you for still getting on with your life after that" Dani smile and responded, "It's hard sometimes Kurt I were like to bash my fist in Quinn's face sometime…" "We all do especially Santana." Kurt Commented. _

_The front door opened to see Santana. "Hey scar." Santana said and Brittany gave her a look. _

_"Quiet Cruella." Dani zing back at her and Brittany gave Santana a look for her being mean. _

_"Is her royal pain in the ass up?" Santana asked and Dani responded, "She's warming up and the only person who gets to call her a pain in the ass is me." _

_"Bitch I've known her longer." Santana said and Dani responded, "Satan I have sex with her, she calls out my name and I see her naked." _

_"Please stop I want to have breakfast today!" Santana yelled and Rachel took a break from warm-ups because she loves to hear the banter. _

_Rachel as everything going right for her but there's that voice in her head that sometimes asks herself, "What am I doing? Funny Girl is a dream come true but she feels like she's calling in her performances. She lost Finn and Dani could have been blind by someone who is in love with her." _

_"Are you okay babe?!" Dani asked calling out to Rachel and Santana added, "Did you fall into the toilet Seat? I have my nails on so I won't be able to unscrew the seat this time." _

_"No I'm fine!" Rachel yelled and thought, "__**That was one time!" **_


	3. Preview to Santana vs Brenda

_**San's Problems: After the Wedding**_

_**By**_

_**Bornthisway201f**_

_**Part Three**_

_Quinn had decided to make it up to Santana after the wedding; she was going to be Kiki's personal bodyguard. kIKI was three months pregnant as she walked downstairs, Quinn had her breakfast and as much as she hates to admit she really does like having the blonde around. _

_"I can't believe it's been three months." Kiki said and Quinn responded, "Just wait till you get to six months..." "Is it bad?" Kiki asked and Quinn responded, "Not that bad, the doctors said you are in good health and we practice what happens if someone has a gun." Kiki hates to admit but Quinn has been there for her as a friend and being a mid-wife. _

_"I know Carly has been giving you hell lately, I could tell her to lay off if you want..." Kiki said and Quinn responded, "Thank you but she's not as bad as Santana's venom." _

_"I'm glad I never had that pleasure." Kiki told Quinn and the blonde responded, "You don't want it believe me." _

_There wa s a knock on the door and Quinn opened to see Sonny there with Shawn right behind him. "Kat it's Sonny." Quinn called out to her and Kiki told him to come in. Sonny and Shawn didn't think of Quinn as a defense but Elliot is always lurking around to protect his little girl. When Quinn took the job, Elliot decided to make home base in Port Charles with Parker and Hardsion._

_Shawn with a military background knew Elliot's resume was something not to take lightly. _

_As Kiki and Sonny were talking, he wanted to check up on the status of her pregnancy; Quinn was hanging around and Shawn as well. Quinn made a slight movement and press a button that made Elliot know that Sonny and Shawn is around. Elliot receives it and walked down the street like he was taking a jog but stayed out of sight. _

_**Back in Port Charles**_

_"The wedding crasher is nice and settled in Port Charles with Kiki..." Santana said and Dani looked up then roll her eyes down. "I don't want breakfast now." Dani said and walked around. "Dani..." Rachel said and Dani turned around then just calm down and went back to sitting down. _

_"Look she's not going to make a move here until Kiki gives birth to my niece." Santana said and Brittany responded, "I got to ask to join a band." Everyone was happy for Brittany and Santana did a background check on the members. _

_"I'm like the choreographer and the lead female is just as good as Santana." Brittany said and Santana added to that comment, "I could hold my notes a little longer then she could." _

_"Baby I said just as good but she's not you." Brittany said and they exchange in a kiss which made everyone all warm and fuzzy. _

_"Santana I want to talk to you and..." Rachel engage Santana and Dani rolled her eyes because she knew what Rachel was about to ask. _

_"What's up?" Santana asked and Rachel responded, "I got approached by a record company to maybe sign with them..." Santana didn't know what the problem is and Rachel paused then said it was, "Barrett records." Everyone left the table at that point as Santana breathe in and out since it was Sonny's ex. _

_Santana adjusted herself in where she was sitting and looked at her frenemy with a big smile. "It's cool." Santana said and then continue eating. So after a couple of tense moments, the married couple left and Brittany started the countdown in her head when they were ready for the elevator for Santana to rant. _

_"HOW THE FUCK DOES BRENDA SKANK GET BERRY INTEREST IN SIGNING WITH HER! SHE STRUNG SONNY ALONG FOR LIKE DOZEN OF YEARS? MY DAD MAY NOT BE MY FAVORITE PERSON BUT SHE COULDN'T JUST STAY IN ITALY! I CAN'T STAND HER CROCODILE SMILE; I JUST WANT TO PUNCH HER AND THEN KICK HER SEVERAL TIMES IN THE HEAD!" Santana yelled and then she notice that the elevator was still opened because a mother was holding it for her child. The kid started to cry after hearing Santana and the mother gave her a dirty look. _

_"You could have stopped me." Santana said and Brittany has learned to fuck with Santana back, "No that was funny." _


	4. The Mystery Girl Part One

_San's Problems: After The Wedding_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Four_

_Dani went into the bathroom at work and look at the scar around her eye as she just traces her finger along. She couldn't get over it how deep it was and the graphicness of how it looked. She couldn't imagine what it were be like if she went blind, if the glass got in her pupil. She turned around and walked out of the bathroom as she put on a smile helping the customers. She was trying to forget the fact there was a couple of times she scared small children looking like this. As she got drinks, Shelby Cochran walked in and wave at Dani. Rachel's mom seemed to have given her blessing to the relationship even if she didn't have that much room to do so. _

"_How are you?" Shelby asked and Dani comment how she could better then gave her a hug. Dani respected how Shelby didn't make too big of a deal about the scar or stare at it and Beth was just in her own little world. "I'm just working here hoping no one else gets scared by me." Dani told Shelby and she responded, "Fuck those people if they do. You had an accident by that Bitch Quinn and the only thing she's ever done is have this precious little girl. I'm sorry I don't usually swear." _

"_Actually that's what I said out loud." Dani said and Shelby responded, "If anything happens like that, I will hire you and you got a great voice. As anyone ever told you look like Demi Lovatio." _

"_Many times and I take that as a compliment." Dani comment and Shelby knew from she had mention from hanging with her and Rachel that her parents exile her because she liked women. She could never do that to Beth if that's what she wanted. "I will let you get back to work and call me if you need anything." Shelby told Dani and that's what she did while another waitress took her order. _

_Kurt Hummel was in NYADA going to the music room and she stopped to hear in Piano….She looked in and saw a woman with jet black hair singing _

_ The girl:_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
>Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface<br>Don't know what you're expecting of me  
>Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes<br>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<br>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_[Chorus:]__  
>I've become so numb, I can't feel you there<br>Become so tired, so much more aware  
>I'm becoming this, all I want to do<br>Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
>Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?<br>'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
>Has fallen apart right in front of you.<br>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you.<br>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
>And every second I waste is more than I can take.<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,<br>Become so tired, so much more aware  
>I'm becoming this, all I want to do<br>Is be more like me and be less like you._

_And I know  
>I may end up failing too.<br>But I know  
>You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,<br>Become so tired, so much more aware.  
>I'm becoming this, all I want to do<br>Is be more like me and be less like you._

_[Chorus:]__  
>I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.<br>(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
>I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.<br>(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

_Kurt began to clap and the girl turned around to see him. "Please don't tell anyone I was here." The girl said frightened and just ran out of there. Kurt didn't want to scare her off but she looked like someone he knew. _


	5. The Myster Girl is named Kitty(Part Two)

_San's Problems: After The Wedding_

_By _

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Five _

_She was known as Kitty because she worked in film and it was the kind where she took off her clothes for a camera. She acted and then had live intercourse on the camera afterwards. She was eighteen and did a string of Barely Legal films. A long time ago she was a daughter who had planned to run away from her parents after they pushed Dani to leave. "Kitty" as she called herself know couldn't believe how closed minded they were and at the same point she was angry that sister left her._

_So she was working on a new role which was called Some Kind of Wonderful Blow jobs._

_She was playing the part of Lea Thompson's character which was the snobby one but production had to stop so Kitty had enough money to see Funny Girl. Kitty had gone to it twice and she had such a deep crush on Rachel Berry it wasn't even Funny. Kitty didn't like labels because she was interested in any type of person which made her love being in porn. _

_She made sure she got her G.E.D before leaving for New York and so she watched the show to escape then when it was over. She made sure that the white flowers went to Rachel Berry and then left the theater for a cab. _

_Brittany was there to give Rachel a ride as she was calling her band mates for practice tomorrow and turned to see Kitty standing there. She was very cold because she had nothing but her short sleeve shirt because she forgot her jacket. Brittany wanted to walk over to her but she seemed like she didn't want to be bother. The cab took long enough for Rachel to leave with Brittany and the girl stood up cold as hell. So Rachel called a cab and it stopped then she turned to the girl then said, "Take it." Kitty looked at them and said, "Thank you so much and you were wonderful." Kitty went in and left. _

_Rachel couldn't get over how she looked like Dani and when she got home saw girlfriend holding a Jacket looking at it. _

"_Whose Jacket Is that?" Rachel asked and Dani responded, "It's Sloan, my sister, Kurt saw her today and she ran out so fast that she forgot her jacket but had her wallet in her pants." Rachel shared that she might had saw her at the show. Dani wanted to know all about her and Rae promised to find a way to get her so they meet. _


	6. Story is dead

San's problems: After The Wedding

By

BornThisway201f

Part Six

I'm sorry this fiction will not continue because I've problems with how the San's Problems went. ... The reboot of this fiction will be written by OriginalRayne starting with San's Problems


End file.
